Hope
by Jazz Lupe
Summary: Kaoru finds a baby in an alleyway, while walking home from work one day. Knowing nothing of how to raise a child, she asks Kenshin for help, her next door neighbor. Is this child the answer to their secret prayers, and maybe something else? KK AU R
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**:_ I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

. **Author's Note:** This is our fic, GIGGLE WOMAN and Sapphire Lupe's, baby. We have decided to do a story together. I am sorry that this chapter is short, but me, Kagome13 likes reviews and I got impatient. So here it is. Please read and review. Also I put this on my account, cause our other one is not allowing us to post till the 30th, so if this disappears off of my account, it's because it has been taken down and put on Jazz Lupe's account, our account, just letting you guys know about that. Also this is Kagome13, I am writing the first chapter, the next one will be done by Sapphire Lupe, so we hope she updates soon.

Hope

Chapter One

By: Kagome13 and Sapphire Lupe

Kaoru was walking on her way home, well more like stomping. Today had been a stressful day at Trinity high school. The kids were just unbearable, just so irritating. The kids refused to dress out and caused so much trouble that the principal had to come in, and help out.

Kaoru Kamiya was a 23 year old single woman. She had long black hair and beautiful sapphire orbs. She was currently living in the rough part of town. Her neighbor Kenshin Himura, was a history teacher and the school librarian. She never knew how that man could hold two jobs at once, one was enough for her.

He was a 28 year old and was very handsome. She didn't know how many were in his fan club, but quite a few, teenage girls and there hormones nowadays. He had long red hair that reached down to his waist and was pulled back into a low ponytail at the base of his neck. He had kind violent eyes, that had amber specks at times if he was stressed, or pissed off. He were big nerdy glasses, you know the ones with the big black rimmed frames that are as thick as coco cola bottles, when he read. He might have looked like a nerdy geek, but he still had that handsome streak, that she couldn't resist, but he didn't know about her feelings.

Kaoru continued to daydream about the cute history teacher as she passed by an ally. She heard a cry. It sounded like a child, a very young child.

She was going to continue on her way, but then she heard it again. Curious she walked into the alley, searching for the source of the sound. She followed the it and found the source in a trashcan.

There right in the can, lied a wailing infant. The baby was wrapped in some type of a white dirty blanket, that looked like it was barely keeping the child from the cold.

Kaoru gasped. Who could have left their baby in a trashcan and why in world's name would they have done that!

"Oh, you poor little thing!'' Kaoru cooed as she gently picked up the baby and held it to her chest.

She looked down at the wailing infant. He had a little puff of red hair on the top of his head and had big blue eyes. The baby stopped his crying when he saw Kaoru.

"Don't you worry, little one. I will take good care of you, okay.'' Kaoru said as she carried the baby home with her.

Once Kaoru walked into her house, she quickly walked down the hall, still carrying the infant in her arms. She tried to get her keys from her purse, but the baby was in the way. Kaoru did not want to put him down, so she dropped all of her stuff that was in her purse on the floor. She rummaged through all the stuff, trying desperately to find her keys.

"Aha, I found you.'' Kaoru said as grabbed them

"Kaoru?'' A voice asked behind her.

Kaoru turned around, and saw that it was Kenshin. He was dressed in jeans and a red t-shirt.

"Do you need any help?'' Kenshin asked as he bent down and started to help Kaoru collect her items.

"Thanks.'' Kaoru said as she put her keys into the door knob and turned it.

"So who's baby is it?'' Kenshin asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know who. I just found him in the alley, in a trashcan.'' Kaoru replied

Kenshin had a shocked face when he finally took a good look at the infant…it looked like him!

To Be Continued…

Well here's chapter one, I hoped you liked it. Please review!

Bye

Kagome13


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Author's Note**: Hey yo peoples it's me Sapphire Lupe! You guys will find out in this chapter about who the baby is, and all, and a surprise too! Well I hope you like this chapter, Chapter Two on the deck! Well I am impressed at how many reviews we got for this story; it's just like….wow! I mean, like wow, wow! Lol! Anyways here's our thanks to our wonderful reviewers!

**ZIPPIYGIRL**- Thanks!

**4ever2belove**- We are very happy to hear you love our story! That makes us feel very warm inside! Well you'll find out about baby in this chap, so read on!

**RKaddict001**- Yeah I begged GIGGLE WOMAN to let Kenshin where those geeky glasses, cuz I'm a sucker for those types of guys, and imaging Kenshin with them, I think makes him pretty darn hott! You'll find out in this chap about the baby!

**Lix**- Well….you'll find out!

**Tkdl**- (grins) you'll find out!

**Antica**- Glad you like our story!

**Neko-Yuff16**- We very happy you like this story! (Smiles)

**Lady Dark Angel**- Thanks! You'll find out about baby in this chap!

**KonekoKitsune**- When I edited this I was in a hurry, but I'll ask GIGGLE WOMAN if I can fix that.

**Animebdoll**- We will don't worry!

**Onhiro**- Thanks for reviewing! We are inspired! (Smiles)

We also wanted to thank all who have put us on their favorite and alerts list!

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Kaoru seen Kenshin's reaction, confused and curious at the same time, she let her mind rule over, and slipped the question. 

"What is it Kenshin? You act as though you've seen this child before? H-have you? Is he…yours?"

"No, no…he just looks….a lot…like me…that's all." He looked away, ashamed that he had made Kaoru think that it was his child, well who couldn't blame her? Red headed people around here were very few and far.

Kaoru looked down, and sure enough there was that patch of auburn hair on top of his little head. How could she have missed it? It was plain as daylight.

"Kenshin, are you sure he isn't your child? I mean…it's just- "Kaoru's voice was hardly above a whisper, she couldn't even finish the sentence, to scared of the truth.

"No, I have never…" Kenshin scratched the back of his head; it was embarrassing to tell a woman this, especially Kaoru, he took a gulp of breath. He was pretty sure that his face was red as a tomato, "um, gotten a woman pregnant before, so it is not mine, that I know of." He finished, and was glad. '_Boy that was hard to say'_ he thought, still blushing mad.

Relief flooded into her eyes, she was happy to know it wasn't Kenshin's. Then anger filed out.

"When I find out who left this baby in a trashcan, I'll-

"No, Kaoru-dono, violence is not the answer. If we find the person, we will do what's right and turn them in for child abuse." Kenshin said trying to calm the enraged Kaoru. He too was mortified that one person could be so cruel as to do such a thing to such an innocent child. Then a thought popped into his head

"We should take him to the doctor, and get him checked over for any illness that might be lurking about, and to see if he has any injuries."

"Yes, that's just what I was about to say."

"Yes, Kaoru-dono?"

"Thank you." She said. Kenshin's heart was beating wildly, and felt it would literally jump out of his chest, even if they were only words, the feeling of helping someone was very important to him, especially if it involved a certain blue eyed angel.

You're welcome, Kaoru-dono and you too, little guy." Kenshin said smiling at the two in front of him; for some reason he felt he had to protect them…he felt as though he had too, they were like his own family, if only that were true.

He turned around and went to go start the car

She hurriedly got the babe dressed, and all the while he just stared at her, without a blink.

_'Strange I thought babies cried when being handled with? Well he must have been well taught_.'

The arrived at the health center 15 minutes later. All through the ride it had been silent, and so had the baby.

"Kenshin?"

"We need to name him."

…..

"Kenshin?"

"Why don't you do that Kaoru-dono? You are after all the 'mother'." He said with a bit of humor in his voice.

Kaoru hit him playfully on the arm

"Mou, Kenshin. What are you a sexist?"

Kenshin laughed.

"No, it's just I think women are the experts when it comes to naming a child, that's all, because I really don't know what to call him."

"Oh. Well how about Tom?"

"Huh?"

"Or maybe not, how about Daniel?"

"What?"

"Okay…what about Jason, or Jordan, or Mitch or-

"Kaoru-dono, I don't mean to be rude, but we are in Japan."

"Oh yeah I forgot. Okay how about…..Tuski?"

"That's a girl's name."

"Okay what about Nawachi?"

"Nope that was my great uncle and he was a drunk and he-

"Okay, okay how about…..Kenji?"

"….I like it!"

"Okay, Kenji it is! Oh Kenshin?"

"Yes."

……

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please, or no kissy!"

The car swerved a bit to the right, and Kenshin just gave her a weird

"Find he can have my last name, and I guess it would be a good idea to play like a married couple. Now where's that kiss?" He teased.

"Mou, that was just a ruse to get you to do something for me."

"Ah man."

She laughed, "But don't worry, you might get one if you're a weally, weally good daddy!" Playing baby words and gently pinching his cheek.

"Ouch!"

She laughed again.

"Kaoru-dono, I think we're here now."

"No, I'll do it. You went through the trouble of dressing him; I think it's time for me to be 'daddy' for a little while."

"Okay!" She smiled at him.

"Hello I am checking in for Kenji Himura, please." Kaoru said at the front desk.

"Okay sign these papers and the doctor will be right with you."

"Alright."

After she finished she handed them to the nurse, and was called in, she took Kenji from Kenshin's arms and walked in after the doctor.

The doctor gave her a weird look, and then cleared his throat.

"Um, Mrs. Himura….where is your child?" He asked with a hint of confusion

"He's right here in my arms, Doctor." Kaoru showed him Kenji.

"Miss there is no child in your arms, you are holding nothing. Miss I'll have to send for security."

"No, no Doctor, he's right here in my arms can't you see him?" Kaoru practically shoved baby Kenji in his face.

"Miss, please get your hands out of my face. SECURITY!"

"What, no, no. I'll go, okay, just don't." Kaoru didn't finish. She ran out and grabbed Kenshin, who at the moment had been reading a magazine. He oro-ed as she dragged him out to the car.

"Kaoru what's wrong?" He asked concern fully loaded in his voice

. "They….can't see Kenji." She said looking down at the child

"What, but he's right there, I can see him just fine!"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that Kenji….that Kenji could…is a

"A what? Tell me Kaoru, what's going on?"

"Nothing, we need to get home. Let's go."

Kenshin started the car and they drove in silence, but all the while Kaoru thought to herself, '_Could Kenji be….no that's impossible.'_

* * *

Well that's chapter two for you! Please review, and make us happy! Pretty please, thank you! Well the next chapter GIGGLE WOMAN should have up very soon, so watch out for that chap! Hope you all liked this! We are going to try and make longer chapters! So hopefully every chap will be longer than the next! Well see you guys soon! 

God Bless

Sapphire Lupe


	3. Chapter 3

Hope

Chapter 3

**By GIGGLE WOMAN and Sapphire Lupe**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

_Hey, This is GIGGLE WOMAN, and I want to thank everybody who is reading this fan fiction. It makes me really happy to come home and see all the reviews. My birthday is this coming Monday. On the 13th so I hope you all like this story._

_Bye_

_Kagome_

Kenshin and Kaoru got back home from the hospital. Kaoru was still holding the baby. Kenshin continued to think of what Kaoru had told him what had happen in the doctor office.

'_How can the being possible? How can they don't see him_.' thought Kenshin as he watch Kaoru holding the baby boy.

They both got in front of Kaoru's door. Kaoru passed Kenji to Kenshin to hold from a while. She begins to search for those darn keys of hers.

"Where are those keys.'' muttered Kaoru as she roamed through her purse.

Kenshin and Kenji watch Kaoru as she talked to herself. Kenshin smiled at the young woman standing next to him.

Kenji giggled as Kaoru continued to mutter about those darn keys.

"Look Kaoru, he is laughing.'' said Kenshin as he looked at the baby in his arms.

Kaoru looked up from her pursue to find her keys. She saw a happy blue-eyed baby laughing at her.

"Ooo, How cute.'' said Kaoru who kissed the baby on his check. Kaoru want back to look for her keys.

"Aah, I found you.'' Kaoru exclaimed Happily as she found those darn keys.

"Good.'' said Kenshin

Kaoru put her key in her door and unlock her door. She opened her door and allowed Kenshin and Kenji into her house.

Kenshin looked around Kaoru's apartment. It was his first time in Kaoru's place. He saw that her living room was a messed. She had books and paper scattered around the room.

On the couch, the tables, the floors. Kaoru walked in after Kenshin a saw her living room. She ran towards her couch and starts to clear it for him.

"I am so sorry about the mess.'' said Kaoru as she clear the couch

"That okay.'' said Kenshin as he sat down with the baby on the couch

"Do you want anything to drink? Coffer, soda, milk or water?'' she asked as she headed toward her kitchen.

"Ummm, water is fine.'' said Kenshin as he start to play pick-a-boo with the baby

"Okay. One water for Kenshin the history teacher.'' said Kaoru as she grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

She walked back into her living room to find Kenshin play with baby Kenji.

"Here is your water.'' said Kaoru as she gave him the water and took Kenji away from him.

Kaoru hold the baby, and Kenshin drank his water. Kenji start to cry and cry. Both Kaoru and Kenshin had never taken care of a baby. So they both start to panic.

"Maybe he is hunger.'' said Kaoru as she ran toward the kitchen to get some milk.

Kenshin felt the baby's bottom and found that it was wet. So he stripped Kenji of the dirty drippers. Kaoru came back in with a bottle of milk in her hand and she was out of breath. When she saw Kenshin with a happy baby. Kenji had stopped his crying when they got that dripper of him.

"It would seem, if even the doctor can not see him. He is very much like a normal baby.'' said Kenshin as he looked into Kaoru's blue eyes.

TO Be Continued

_Here is chapter 3 of Hope. I hope you like it. Sapphire Lupe will come out with the next chapter soon. So I hope you like it._

_Bye_

_Kagome_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We do not own Rurouni Kenshin

. Author's Note: Sapphire Lupe has finally updated, go me! Giggle woman will come out with the next chapter soon, since I made her wait so long. Well please enjoy and review! Hey Sapphire Lupe here, I got another account name, cuz I love my penname and didn't want to change it so yeah. On my other account which is Alaina Ruth, I have two Phantom of the Opera fics, and I would be very happy if you were to visit that account and read them, if you like Phantom of the Opera. Also Giggle Woman has started her own POTO fic as well, so you can read her fic too, once she posts it. Well that's all I have to say for now, onto the story! Sorry for any mistakes, didn't really edit this.

Chapter Four

By: Sapphire Lupe and Giggle Woman

Thunder crashed outside of the small apartment, and lightening brought life into the room, but that's not what kept up the ebony haired would

She sighed and rolled over. It came again.

The sound of a wailing babe. It never ceased, no matter what they did.

Kaoru huffed and got out from underneath the covers and stocked off into the living room, where Kenshin was sleeping.

She was surprised to see him sitting up and holding Kenji. The cries softened, and he looked up. He looked tired, and Kaoru felt sorry for him.

"Miss Kaoru, Kenji sure does know how to kept one up, that he does." He said with a yawn.

Kaoru smiled and walked over to the pair.

"Here I'll take him; I'm supposed to be the mother here, not you. You go get some rest okay. You can go sleep in my bedroom; I'll probably be out here all night, soothing Kenji, as it seems he does not intend to go to sleep, anytime soon." She took hold of Kenji, ignoring Kenshins protest.

She shook her head and added. "It is not me who has to get up early tomorrow morning." She stopped for a moment and looked up at the clock. It read 3 am.

She laughed "It is already morning, just go get the next couple of hours resting, you have to go in at 5 don't you, for the exams, right?" She questioned.

"Yes, but I can't go to sleep now, worrying that you won't get your sleep."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Stop worrying, I'll be fine. I don't have to go to work till one tomorrow afternoon. There is a thing called sleeping in, I know how to do that."

Kenshin just laughed.

"Well if you insist, but first let me make myself a cup of sleepy tea, do you want some?"

"No not yet, I still have a baby to take care of."

Kenji had been quiet for the past couple of minutes, and to there surprise, he was fast asleep. Just as they were about to put him in the cradle, he came back from the land of sleep.

His loud wails sounded out through the apartment.

They both sighed.

"Are you sure?" He asked. He didn't want Kaoru to trouble herself, when he could manage.

"No, Kenshin go get some rest okay, I'll be fine."

He didn't want to yet, so he stayed a while and together they came up with the most ideas possible to put the child to sleep.

Within the pass two hours, Kenji finally fell asleep. They didn't put him back in there, so they just sat there on the couch, all three of them.

There was a loud crack of thunder and Kaoru yelped and jumped on Kenshin's lap. He oroed, and blushed

Kaoru didn't care, so she just snuggled best as she could with Kenshin, with Kenji in between them.

She fell asleep holding Kenji. Kenshin looked down, and smiled. His heart fluttered, and he finally realized that, it almost seemed as though this was his family. That Kaoru was his wife curled up on his lap, with there son in her arms. He couldn't hold back this urge to stroke her soft hair.

He looked at Kenji one more time, and then it dawned on him. Kenji really did look like him. He remembered that Kaoru said the doctors couldn't see him, but they could. He remembered that Kaoru had found him in a trashcan, on a night like this.

Then it clicked. He never did believe these things, but maybe just maybe. Kenji was there future son? His and Kaoru's.

He thought for a moment.

Yes, it could be possible.

Maybe portals really do exist?

Well there you go, hoped you guys enjoyed it! Sorry it took me so long to get this out, Giggle woman, has bugged me, and so you should thank her for it. She should have the next chapter out soon, so you all will be spoiled! Please review! Thanks!

God Bless

Sapphire Lupe


	5. Chapter 5

Hope

By Giggle Woman

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kenshin **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!**

_Hey this is Giggles; I am sorry about the long wait. But school has been crazy; also I am junior now in high school. So yeah. I hope you guys like it_

Do portals really exist? And if so, how did this baby came here? How did Kaoru found him and why was he here.

Kenshin continued to pawn of these thoughts. He watched Kaoru and Kenji sleep through the night, while he thought of some explain of how the little red hair boy came to be. While thinking about the possible that Kenji was from the future. He fell asleep.

Little did Kaoru and Kenshin knew that, the fate had sent Kenji to them, for they could fall in love.

Miso ran to her best friend's aperment, she was going to asked Kaoru if she want to go shopping. Miso open Kaoru's door with her spare keys. She walks into the apartment to find her best friend sleeping next to her sexy red-haired neighbor.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!!!''' Miso yelled at the top of her lungs.

That yell wake both Kenshin and Kaoru from their deep sleep. Kaoru was holding the baby and when he heard Miso yelled. He woke up with a start. Kaoru tried to calm him down by walking around and bouncing him on her shoulder.

"What are you doing, Kaoru? Why are you bouncing up and down like a jack rabbit?'' Miso asked

Kaoru totally forgotten that anybody that was not Kaoru or Kenshin, could not see or hear baby Kenji. At this point, they were blessing, for Kenji was screaming his head lungs of.

"Unless we know he has good lungs.'' Muttered Kenshin

"What was that, Red?'' Miso asked glaring at Kenshin.

"Nothing.''

"Now, answer my question. Why were you both sleeping on the cpunch together, all cozy and stuff.'' Miso demanded

Kenshin and Kaoru looked at each other. Should they tell her about Kenji? Would she believe them? They decided to give it a shoot on her.

"Well you see have-"

"She is carrying a- '''

"A baby'' Kaoru said finishing Kenshin's sentence

Miso looked at the confused.

"A what?''

"A baby.'' Both of them said together.

Miso looked at them. You could tell on her face, she was thinking. 'What the heck are this two smoking?'

"Okay, Kaoru. I believe you.'' Miso said to her best friend

Kaoru knew that Miso was being scarsely with her. She did not believe that she was telling the truth.

"I am serious, Miso. I have a baby in my arms right now.''

"Sure.''

"She is telling the truth. Why can't you see him? Can you just believe that Kaoru's has a baby in her arms?" Kenshin said angrily

Miso glared at him.

"Why am I believe you again?'' Asked Miso

"Because we are telling the truth.'' Kenshin said

Miso closed her eyes and pretends to picture a baby that look both like Kaoru and Kenshin. In her mind, the baby had Kenshin's red hair and Kaoru's sapphire eyes. He was such a cute baby. He made Miso want to hold him.

When she opens her eyes, she found a baby in Kaoru's arm. This baby looked exactly like the one she was just thinking about. Miso was so shocked that she faint. Kenshin cached her gentle put her on the coach.

"Well I guess, she must believe us.'' Kaoru said, as she continues to bouncing Kenji up and down.

Kenshin nodded. His stomach grumbled. He blushed. Kaoru laughed at him.

"I guess that mean, it time to eat. You watched Kenji. I know you are horrible in the kitchen.'' Kenshin said as he left the living room.

"Ha-ha, very funny.'' Kaoru said sacredly

Kenshin enter the kitchen and start to cook some breakfast for them. As he cooked he felt like he was at home at last.

_Sorry for the long wait. Been busy with school and polo. Sapphire is busying with school, so I am going to work on this story until she is able to write again. Anyways, be review and leave comment. Tell me what you think of it, also Thank you for the entire long wait. I AM SORRY!!! About it._

_Bye for now_

_Kagome_


End file.
